gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Colorblind
Colorblind (en español:'' Daltónica'') será una canción presentada en el episodio "Bash" y será cantada por Mercedes. La versión original pertenece al musical Amber Riley, cantactriz que interpreta a Mercedes en la serie. Contexto de la Cancion Mercedes decide sincerarse con Sam, después de decirle que no pueden estar juntos de nuevo, debido a su raza; ella a pesar de eso, le quiere, por eso decide cantar para él, en su estudio de grabación . Letra Mercedes When the world is seeing yellow I only see gray When everybody sees the rainbow I'm stuck in the rain You take a little piece of me Every time you leave I don't think that I'll ever find that silver lining Or reason to smile You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams Now I'm colorblind, colorblind When did my heart Get so full of never mind, never mind Did you know That you stole the only thing I needed Only black and white in my eyes I'm colorblind Ain't it funny that you managed To just wash away Even pictures that you're not in Have started to fade I tried to play my favorite songs But I can't sing along The words don't feel the same You've taken all the best things from me And thrown them away You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams Now I'm colorblind, colorblind When did my heart Get so full of never mind, never mind Did you know That you stole the only thing I needed Always black and white in my eyes I'm colorblind I'll wait For roses to be red again And I hate That you took my blue from the ocean Give me back green greens and goldens My purples, my blues, you stole them How long will I be broken? You know I used to paint such vibrant dreams Now I'm colorblind, colorblind When did my heart Get so full of never mind, never mind Did you know That you stole the only thing I needed Only black and white in my eyes I'm colorblind It's Only black and white in my eyes I'm colorblind Curiosidades *Segunda vez que se canta una canción de un actor del reparto original (la primera fue Still Got Tonight de Matthew Morrison, quien interpreta a Will), ambas por el cantante original interpretando su personaje. **Pero es la quinta vez que se canta una canción de algún actor de la serie: Give Your Heart A Break de Demi Lovato, quien interpreta a Dani; Britney Spears tuvo una aparición especial; Don't Wanna Lose You de Gloria Estefan, quien interpreta a Maribel Lopez. *Algunas fuentes afirman que Amber Riley escribió la canción como Colorblind y otras como Colour Blind. *Es la tercera vez que Mercedes le canta una canción a Sam (primero Don't Wanna Lose You y luego I Will Always Love You). Videos thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Solos Categoría:Canciones de la quinta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones del episodio Bash Categoría:Solos de Mercedes